dipper's new crush
by Videokat877
Summary: dipper is a little sad about wendy but dosn't mention it.but one bus will change his love life for ever!a new girl arrives in gravity falls and is interested about everything of gravity falls.but havick will come and dipper must make a choice.i really hope you like this fan fic made original by yours truely.:)ok theres one scene thats from the ep sock opra but other than that!
1. Chapter 1 a new crush

One beautiful morning in gravity falls,Stanford is working on a new invention,wile Dipper in sitting in a chair reading journal number 3,Mable ,Candy,and Grenda are outside the mystery shack."need any help great uncle ford?"dipper asks."sure dipper,i'm trying to make a vortex minipulater."stanford states."Yes!"dipper says quietly to himself."so a vortex minipulater,huh?i don't see the project in this journal?witch journal is it in?"dipper asks."uuuummmm...i think in theeee,hm,oh the 2nd journal!"stanford says as he remembers witch journal it was in."ok!"dipper says going to get the 2nd journal and then comes back with the 2nd journal and then started working on the vortex minipulater,a few minutes later dipper hears a bus stop outside the mystery is outside playing with her friends as they see a bus stop at the mystery seemed curious to stanford and shifts his eyes to the door."go,i got this till you get back."stanford says with a smile on is face."o-ok i'll be right back grate uncle ford!"Dipper says running out the door. Dipper rushs out the shack,and runs over to mable."who is it?" dipper asks Mable."i don't know Dipper."Mable said. studdebly the doors of the bus swing open,and a girl steps out of the had a wight t-shirt on with a pare of ripped shorts,short hanging suspenders,a back pack and brown hair."whoa."Dipper says with his eyes wide."oh h-hi i'm katrena am i in the right place?,i fell asleep on the bus."katrena says with a grin."uh-uh"Dipper says in thought of katrena."uh hello?earth to Dipper?is anybody home?"Mable says sarcasticly. dipper shaks his head and says"uh- oh sorry yes if you are looking to go to gravity falls this is it,and if spacificly the mystery shack this is it!"Dipper says hoping she didn't notice him staring at her."oh good i've been waiting to get here!i've heard that there are strange mysterys here and i want to get to the bottom of them!a-all though i-i'm not sure how i'm going to do it all by myself..."katrena says with a small frown on her face."n-no way!me too!"Dipper exclaims with excitment."r-really?!"katrena shouts."yes!ahem yes,i have 3 journals and it turns out that i'm related to the auther of them!"Dipper says failing to calm down."u-uh you wouldn't happen to want a tour...w-would you?"Dipper says nervesly."i'd,ahem, i'd love one."katrena says with a smile.(fast forword to when they get to the mystery shack and dipper intraduces himself...poof!)"and this is the mystery shack"dipper says with a smile."whoa!"katreena said with her eyes open."oh woops."katreena says putting her bag on the ground."what'cha looking for?"dipper asks."my glasses."katreena says pulling out her glasses and then putting them on."uhg i feel like a nerd."katreena says with a frown."i-i think you look beautiful-uh did i just say that out loud."dipper says then pulling his pinetree hat over his face as he was blushing."t-thank you dipper."katreena says as she blushes too."so uh w-would you like to meet my uncle he wroght these journals about gravity falls."dipper said fixing his hat back the way it was."i'd love to dipper."katreena grabs her hand a rushes to the vending machine."w-what?"katreena says."watch this."dipper types in a code and opens a secret door."whoa!"katreena says with her ees wide grabs her hand agin and they both run down a staircase."great uncle ford i'd like you to meet someone!"dipper shouts running down the staircase then comes to a doorway."who dipper?"this is katreena,she came here to visit gravity falls to learn it's mysterys!"dipper says."well,hello the katreena,nice to meet you so you came here for the mysterys?"hello nice to meet you too,and yes sir,i heard there are strang things that happens here."says katreena."well then,you must be staying here for a wile,anyway would you two like to help me with my invention?"stanford asks."yea!"dipper and katreena say at the same time."you should probly sleep over this might take a that ok with you grunkel ford?"dipper asks."thats ok with me."stanford replys."ok i'll ask my aunt jess."katreena says.(she talks things over with her aunt jess and the 3 started working on the project)"ok you two its getting pretty late you kids should head to bed."stanford states."aw ok grunkle ford."says dipper."yes sir."katreena leeds katreena to a room in the shack where she could sleep.a few minutes passed and katreena was asleep,as was dipper.


	2. Chapter 2 a loving bond and an old enemy

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughs a voice in the back decides to turn around but only to be face to face with a yellow triangle wareing a bowtie."AH!"katreena yells as she falls to the ground."w-who are you?"katreena asks the strange thing."well my question is,who might you be?"asks the strang figuer."i-i'm-"katreena gets cut off by the strang figuer."haha just kidding i know who you are katreena."the figuer says to katreena."t-then-wait how?"katreena says."anyway i'm sure you want to know who i names bill cipher,nice to meet you i'm just wondering...do you REALY want to know the secrets of this town."bill asks."o-of course!"katreena replys."well i can help you with more than pinetree can."bill states."w-wait i'm confused."katreena says to bill."of curse you are."bill says."anyway time for me to que the gasp!"bill says."(gasp)wait!"katreena knocks on the door."katreena?it's dipper,can i come in?"dipper says through the door."y-yea,c-come on in!"katreena walks in the room and sees that katreena looks very confused."are you ok?"dipper asks."huh?oh yea,it's just...nothing."katreena replys."are you sure,you..look a bit parolized."dipper says."yea,i'm fine dipper,thanks for making sure i was really care about me...don't you?"she says."e-even know we just met yesterday."katreena looks at her...and noticed and started to takes her hand"or course...it dosn't matter if we just met."dipper replys,and starts to blush puts his arm around puts her head on his puts his hat on her head,trying to be laughs."so wanna go get some breakfast?"dipper asks since it was around 11:00 am."race ya down stairs pinetree!"katreena says rushing out the noticed she called him pinetree and only bill calls him that,but he shook it off as a coinsadince and ran down stairs after her katreena won the race and the two walks in and sees the two laughing."what's everyone laughing about?"mable asked with a smile."i beat dipper in a race!"katreena stated."well thats totally normal concidering he's not the world's best athleat,whomp,whomp."mable 3 laughed till there sides started to hurt."aw!ha ha,aw,sides hurt,"dipper said laughing."aw,mine too!"katreena said."me too,aw."mable said."a-anyway who wants mable to make pancakes!"mable says."me!"says dipper and katreena.(after mable makes pancakes and everyone sits down)"did you sleep well last nigh,katreena?"dipper askes."yes, dipper,how about you?"katreena askes."i sleped pretty good."dipper replyed."how about you mable,did you sleep well?"katreena asks."eh same ol' same ol' unicorns,rainbow."mable says with a they had breakfast mable thought they should spend more time together."hey,wanna go into theforest to see if we could fine anything?"dipper asks."sure let me go change and get my back-pack."katreena says."ok!"dipper runs up-stairs to comes out with her riped-shorts and suspenders,a white t-shirt,and dippers hat he had put on her walks down stairs wile dipper got his back-pack ready,he had asked to borrow the journals and was granted permission to take all three."you ready?"asks dipper."are you?"asked katreena."yep,so,then lets get going!"dipper said."yea!"said headed out the door into the forest.a few minuets later they stubbled across a clear place the then all of a sudden everything started to lose it's color,and timed stoped."hello there,2nd adition pinetree!"a familuler voice said."b-bill?w-what wait i thought you were a dream?'katreena said."oh-no i'm far more real,now don't you two just make an adorable cuple."bill says pointing to frozen dipper."what?"katreena says as she started to blush."you don't see it/ he obviusly likes you...any way i would tell ol' pinetree that i've been talking to you,oops gotta run!"bill said with a wave good bye.(to dipper katreena randomly pasted out but to her it was differnt)"katreena are you ok?please wake up!"dipper said worried about her."(gasp)w-wait!"katreena said as she sprung awake."oh thank gosh your ok..."dipper said hugging katreena tightly."are you ok dipper?"katreena said hugging dipper"i'm just glad your ok."dipper replyed."come on lets get back to the shack."katreena said."yea,your right,i-ihave something to give you when we get there."dipper said with a come upon the mystery shack and walk puts his back-pack down and runs to get comes back but tells katreena to close her takes his hat and puts it on his head ."and open you eyes."dipper says. she runs to find a mirror,she looks in the mirror she found and sees that dipper put one of the same hats he wares on her head."awww you so much!"katreena says,then hugs dipper."uh,dipper?"katreena said."yea?"dipper said."do you know someone named bill?"katreena asks."what?!bill where is he!"dipper said."you know him?"katreena asked."not only do i know him i had to stop hi from taking over the world...2 times!"dipper said."he was in my dream last night and-"katreena was cut off before she could finish speaking."well,well,well,i it isn't mistor and misses pintree,haha"bill said appering out of no were."go away bill what do you want!"dipper yelled at bill keeping katreena behind him."what i WAN'T is something simple i'll give both of you the answers you need for-"bill said then gets cutoff by dipper."NO BILL,i made a deal with you befor and that didn't end well."dipper said."w-what?di-dipper i'm not likeing this."katreena says worried."it's ok,i-i won't let him hurt you like he did me."dipper stated."well,mabey that won't last long,gotta go bye pintrees!"bill said and katreena started waking woke up first and went to katreena to help her wake up."katreena,katreena wake up we half to get to my grunkle ford!."dipper says lighty shaking her."uhg...d-dipper?"katreena says trying to wake up."come on,we need to get to my grunkle ford come on.'dipper says takeing katreena by the put in the code and both ran downstairs."grunkle ford runkle ford!something bad has happend!"dipper shouts."whats wrong dipper?"grunkle ford asked."it's bill,h-he''s back."dipper states."oh know t-this is beond bad!"stanford said.


	3. Chapter 3 a hart braking deal

"aw,ugh,my head."katreena said as she fell to the floor. "katreena!" dipper said rushing over to help her, holds katreena in his arms "your going to be ok,i-i promise." dipper wispered in her ear. "ugh!bill!"dipper yelled,then everthing stopped. stanford knew what was ganna happen and didn't like it. "you called,pinetree?"bill said sarcasticlly. "bill,what did you do to her!"dipper demanded to know. "oh ya know the classic."bill said."d-dipp..er.."katreena stuggeled to hugged her tightly."please bill,please just let her go..."dipper begged. "please take me,instead of her."dipper said."no,dipper!..."stanford said. "hmmm,let me think,ok!"bill agrees."dipper no!"stanford trys to stop dipper but it was to late dipper had already shaken hands with bill already. bill snaped his fingers "she should be ok now but its time to fill your end of the bargen."bill started coming to."mhhm,di-dipper..."katreena said as her eyes started to open."i'm right here."dipper hugged him as if she hadn't seen him in a decade."i love you katreena...i don't ever want to loose you."dipper said as he hugged her tightly. katreena looks up and sees bill behind dipper."dipper what did you do.?"katreena asks worried."what i did was to be sure you are safe."dipper stated."well,you should say your good-byes now!"bill said."d-dipper,...what dose he mean?"katreena said with a worried face."i'm sorry,but i half to go,it's the only way to keep you safe."dipper stated."dipper no,...please don't leave,...l love you.."katreena said begging dipper not to leave."come on pinetree."bill stood up and walked over to bill with tears running down his face. katreena started to tear up."i love you,katreena,i hope to see you agin one day."dipper tried to run over to dipper to stop him from leaveing,but it was to late by the time she had reached him bill teleported them fell to her knees,and started cry. stanford ran to her to make sure she was ok."no,no no,no it's not fair he didn't even tell me why he was leaving me!"ketreena cried out."he made a deal with bill to keep you safe,he offered to take him in your place."stanford explained."we half to find him!"kareena stated."but how?bill is a very powerful being,he can do pretty much anything."stanford said."honestly i don't care if it's imposible,i just want dipper back!"katreena dried her tears,and stood up."please help me find dipper."katreena asked trying not to cry."i will,i mean he IS my nephew."stanford said."do you think we should get mable?"katreena asked."yes,i'm very sure that she will come in handy."stanford stated."i'll get everything we need you should go get mable."stanford stated."ok."katreena run up the stairs to find mable,she looked outside and saw her playing with waddels."MABLE!"shouted katreena."huh?hey!uh,wheres dipper?."mable asked." bill took him!"katreena stated."wait the evil triangle guy?"mable asked."yes, he made a deal with bill to make sure that i was ok,who knows if dippers ok!we need your help to find him!"katreena said."i'd do anything for my brother!"mable said .they both went back down to the basement."grunkle ford is it true?"mable asked."yes mable,it's true."stanford replyes."what are we going to do grunkle ford?!"mable asked worried."i don't know but we will get him back."standord stated.(i'm sorry if this dosn't make sences my computer is being wiered,and is messing up my chapter.)


	4. Chapter 4 a decision

(katreena,stanford,and mable track bill and dipper down withen a few hours)"ok,everyone ready to go?"stanford asks."yep!"mable says."of course!"katreena states."ok then,let's get going."stanford walking for a few hours they eventually came across bill's hide-out."so this is the place?"katreena said."yep,but youwould think it would be more secured."stanford inplys."well,what are we waiting for let's go!"katreena says walking towordes the huge she almost stepped one foot in bill's hideout stanford grabs her hand."hold on there katreena let me go first just in case,ok?"stanford said."(sighs)ok."katreena starts walking in...and nothing happends."so can we get dipper now?"katreena asks."uuhh,yes,yes you girls can."stanford said."ok,even though i don't know much about bill,i think we should split up,you guys lookout for bill and i will go find dipper!"katreena states."ok,if you sure,here take this gun of my own invention it should stun anything leaving you with a few seconds to run."stanfor says giving katreena the stun gun."thanks,i'll be careful promis!"katreena says."ok so if i was bill where would i keep people?hmmm,think,think,think,think,...oh!...the dungon!"katreena says as she spots a long hall with alot of walks down the long hallway looking for dipper,when she spots the only sell with anything in it."dipper?!"she runs to the cell she belives dipper is in."katreena?!"a different familler voice said."dipper,y-you sound different.."katreena said with a concered face."oh,yeah,uh i-bill did this to me,yeah.""dipper"said sounding like he was lieing."katreena!that's not me!that's bill!"an unheard voice said."well um,hhmmm let me think...here,ok,what did you say in my ear when bill came back,uh before i passed out,heh."katreena said." that's easy,he-i said your going to be ok i-i promis."said"dipper"."hhmmmm...ooookkkkkkk,i believe you...for now..."katreena said."oh good.""dipper"said with a grin."anyway how are you going to open the lock?""dipper" gose through her back-pack,and finds one of her boby-pins."come-on come-on."katreena said struggleing to open the lock."click""ha ha yes!."katreena said with a smile as she opens the door for "dipper" to get out the cell."heh,thanks.""dipper"says as he puts his arm around her as they walked down the long hallway."ugh,not cool bill,not cool!"the unheard voic said."hey guys,gess who i found!"katreena said with a smile."bill!"stanford said."no,dipper."katreena though."aw,come on six-finger,why do you half to ruin it."bill said."what,then how did you know-"katreena gets cut off."because i know lots of things!"bill said,he pined everyone to the wall exepte katreena because she had all 3 started backing towords the wall,because bill started walking towords gasped as her back felt the wall."so,hows about you give me those journals pinetree."bill stated."why do you even want these journals anyway?"katreena demanded to know."have you even read them yet?"bill asks."n-no."katreena admitted."then why can't you give me the journals if youdidn't even read them yet?"bill asked."b-because i-i."katreena said."just give me the journals and i'll leave you alone,thats all you half to do."bill explained as a small grin apeered."n-no i know you'd destroythem or something!"katreena stated."but you want dipper back don't you?"dill asked."katreena don't give them to him!"the REAL dipper's unheard voice sighed as she slowly started to take off her back-pack."ha ha,at a girl,you know who would sacrafice everything they worked for,for some dumb girl anyway?"bill stated as he and katreena held the back-pack."...dipper would!"katreena said as she took the back-pack and ran."hey!no take backs!"bill said chasing cought up to her and tackeled threw the back-pack as she got tackled."bill pinned her to the ground focasing his powers on her,not thinking about stanford and rolled over and pinned bill to the ground."h-!"katreena look the way ha i did it!"katreena said as she felt successful."now get out of my crush's body you evil triangle!"katreena bill rolled back over and pinned her back to the ground."dang it!"katreena glanced to the side and saw that stanford and mable were free."well,what are you waiting for?get the back -pack and get out of here wile you have the chance!"katreena look to the place she was yelling and saw stanford running to the back-pack."and just what doyou think you are doing,ol' six fingers."bill tried to get to stanford but katreena stoped him by pulling his foot tried to run but bill stoped her as she got in front of and mable escaped feeling bill left dipper"s body,allowing dipper to enter it agin."haha i-i'm me agin!"dipper said."d-dipper?i-is that really you?"katreena asked."yeah,i-it's me."dipper stated as he ran to katreena giving her a big started to tear up."i-i thought i'd never see you agin."katreena said."shh let's just focus on the fact that i'm here now."dipper stated."ok...ok"katreena said crying.


End file.
